Golden Memories
by Kaname-Nakajima
Summary: Paulie gets a pleasant surprise on his birthday


Paulie wondered through the shipyards, hard at work, like every other day of the week but that day wasn't a regular day for him. He hadn't told anyone that it was that time of year again, time for him to officially age another year. It seemed no one knew and for that he was thankful. No one except Iceburg of course but he seemed to just know things.

Paulie had never much enjoyed celebrating his birthdays, his family had never been well of in terms of money. To be honest, even though both his parents worked they barely bought in enough to pay the rent but no matter how much it cost or how short they were, while Paulie was living with them they would always throw him a party. They would always struggle with the rent and bills for a long while afterwards but there was never a year they missed his birthday and there was never a year that Paulie didn't feel guilty for it.

Since he moved out he hadn't ever celebrated his birthday, no parties, no gifts, nothing. Until today that is.

The foreman had just finished the task he had been assigned and moved back to survey his job well done. Just as he deemed it satisfactory a pair of strong hands grabbed him from behind, pulling him against a strong body and into the shadows. One had around his stomach and the other over Paulie's mouth.

He struggled against the grip until the man leant forward and whispered in his ear, his voice a smooth dark tone.

"Don't struggle, it will just hurt more." He hissed with a chuckle, causing Paulie to shiver.

Paulie calmed down as soon as he heard the familiar voice ringing in the ears. He pulled the hand away from his mouth.

"Dammit! What the hell have I told you about jumping me at work?" He snapped quietly, trying to move away from muscular body.

"Not to do it." The man chuckled, strong arms holding Paulie tightly. He kissed the other man's neck softly and he blonde couldn't stop the shiver.

"And do you ever listen?" He moved back into the older man's touch, hands coming to rest over the darker ones.

"Nope."

Paulie reached back and ran his hand over the man's cheek, his finger tracing the scar he found there.

"What are you doing here Jy?" he asked in a breathless whisper. The older man pulled him closer in response.

"Do I need a reason?" He asked chuckling. The wolf Zoan buried his face in Paulie's blonde hair and breathed deeply, taking in his scent.

"I guess not."

After a long moment of silence and the pair just standing together, Jyabura spoke again.

"Close your eyes." He whispered into the other man's ear.

"Why?" Jyabura's eyebrow twitched at the question, he didn't like explaining himself.  
"Coz I said so! Just do it." Paulie jumped at the change in attitude but timidly closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect from the older man. Jyabura's large hands disappeared for a moment before they draped something cold on his chest and secured it behind his neck.

"I love you." He whispered in Paulie's ear. "Happy birthday." Then he disappeared as suddenly as he had arrived. Paulie stumbled backwards slightly, hadn't felt the man move away nor had he heard him, as per usual.

"I'll never get used to that." He mumbled grumpily as he touched the thing Jyabura had left for him. It was cold metal, a thick decretive chain. Paulie lifted it so he could get a better look and was shocked be that he saw.

It was made of gold, _real_ gold and it looked expensive too. He had never owned anything like that before, no jewellery and especially not gold. Brief thoughts of a pawn shop the races crossed his mind but he soon pushed them away.

"That idiot." He said with a smile. He tucked the chain into his shirt to keep it hidden and protected. "Must have cost him a bloody fortune." The feeling hit him like a train. He realised then just how much he'd missed the birthday calibrations of his youth. Being at a table with his family gathered around him, the feast they used to prepare just for him, the love and caring they shared.

He made the decision to go see his sister after work, spend some more time with her. He didn't do that nearly often enough.

'_Then I'll go home, to Jy.'_ He thought. _'Show that idiot just how much I love him.' _A smirk spread across his face as he formulated plans for the long night ahead of him.

Paulie went back to work with the older man commanding his thoughts. He mumbled every so often, scolding the absent Jyabura, telling him how much of a stupid idiot he was for spoiling him like that.

Every time the warm chain tapped his chest as he worked he was reminded of just how much he loved damn idiot Jyabura. Ohh was he going to get it tonight.


End file.
